pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadow Sin
Shadow Sin 19:50, 6 November 2007 (CET)Welcome to the wiki! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 06:49, 19 August 2007 (CEST) haha thanks, I cant believe I had to make a new account because I already use guildwiki >.> --Shadow Sin 20:24, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :We are not Guildwiki nor are we Wikipedia nor are we Anet. Each and every wiki is different and run independently. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 20:27, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Sigh, yes I know I just remember the old wiki with the build page not a separate wiki...--Shadow Sin 23:58, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Background Thanks for the comment on my page, hehe. Always glad when people stop by and admire my artwork... ...I can manage a background for you too, that's what you wanted right? You just need to let me know what colors/design you want... and the resolution, too. Making backgrounds like that is fairly fun and simple, you just need to let me know what exactly I'm making. :D (and you can always download and use the ones I've got in my deviantART gallery if you like those, there's no usage restrictions on them or anything.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:54, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Hmm, frost color you say? Like a Frosty Blue or something? I could probably make a nice effect with those colors... or would something darker be better? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:01, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Hmm, I think I can manage that. I'll get to work on it; I'm planning to go to bed soon too though, but I'll let you know when it's finished. :::Oh, and you can continue the discussion on your page right here, too. I always watch pages when I'm talking to someone, so if you respond here, I'll see it just as fast as on my own. :D Makes it simpler if the whole discussion's all in one spot. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:15, 6 November 2007 (CET) hehe thanks :D--Shadow Sin 06:16, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Alright, I finished it faster then I expected. :P The file's kinda large to upload here, so I'll put it up on my deviantART page; I'll make sure to send you a link to it when it's up. I made two versions of it as well; one with Forest green primary and frosty blue secondary, and another one with all frosty blue, because I thought it looked cool. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:09, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Done. Here's the finished work: Frosted Forest, and the extra, full-blue design, Cool Ice. :P Didn't take much work to make, but hopefully they meet your expectations? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:21, 6 November 2007 (CET) Its great lol. My friend wants to know if you can make it black and white, matches the laptop exterior. Alright thanks again ^^--Shadow Sin 21:40, 6 November 2007 (CET) Randomness Anyone wanna be my friend? I got cookies :D--Shadow Sin 21:40, 6 November 2007 (CET) :GOD YES. Let's go. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:05, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Yay! I have a friend now! ::passes grinshpon a cookie::--Shadow Sin 00:38, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::OH YEAH. NOM NOM NOM <3 [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:44, 7 November 2007 (CET) ^^--Shadow Sin 02:06, 7 November 2007 (CET) I have a friend now :D--Shadow Sin 00:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) : Cookie pleas ^-^? --Shadowsin 00:08, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::Passes Shadowsin cookie--Shadow Sin 00:10, 27 November 2007 (CET) :YAY Munch NOM Munch--Shadowsin 00:30, 27 November 2007 (CET) Loooooool. btw thx for Pming me ingame xD--Shadow Sin 00:46, 27 November 2007 (CET) Guild Bump. Anyone have a GvG guild I can join o.o--Shadow Sin 01:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) Character I would guess you have a tank named Shadow Sin. Am I correct? Or is it the other user? Bloodfire No that's right. Im the tank Shadow Sin--Shadow Sin 00:06, 27 November 2007 (CET) admin lol u r no admin =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:21, 20 December 2007 (EST) Who said I was an admin ^^--Shadow Sin 11:07, 20 December 2007 (EST) poke hey hey hey >:D--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 09:32, 20 December 2007 (EST) Yo :p We have to have the same sig xD Makes it more of the two shadowsin dif :D But Ill have mine reversed loool--Shadow Sin 11:07, 20 December 2007 (EST) :okies here ish teh new code for mine, it was too long before tbh.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:10, 5 January 2008 (EST) wep sets Your gunna wanna run a 25energy set (sword with a -5E inscription and shield) to burn shame, or bate p-leaks. A 40/40 (HCT/HSR), and a 20HSR/20%Enchant/40HCT. Thats for a WoH bar, on SoD or RC u dont rely need 40/40 set for patient >.<, ask me any more questions if ya need :) himynameisbobbyjoe 20:32, 3 March 2008 (EST) :You can keep a +5E sword/spear if ud like, but if you weapon cast then u may as well run 25E. Bassically u need a 40/40 set for any skill that take longer than 1/4 second to cast (altho u should swap for the 1/4 casts to ensure u have enough energy). FOr example you need a 40/40 heal set for WoH, or a 40/40 prot set for Restore condition. For anything that is an enchantment (not patient spirit however) You'll need your 20% enchant mod, so a staff is needed. This applies anywhere (except in PvE i just idle on my swaps, not my 25E set) Hoped that cleared some things up himynameisbobbyjoe 14:15, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::I think ya got it right,, i always idle on my 25E set tho, never on my casting sets, but wutever wurks himynameisbobbyjoe 07:37, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::HA is just the same, just make sure u have enchanting mod for channeling, HA tend to be more gimmicky tho, so ill usually idle in my heal swap until i start getting rapeed by thumpers and warmongers and dervs etc. himynameisbobbyjoe 20:01, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::k cause i just got laughed at when I asked for defensive set is t 35 oe 25 energy--Shadow Sin 20:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) and my typng is teh fail atm ::::Y did they laugh? Most people who dont swap run 35E, 25E is better tho himynameisbobbyjoe 20:39, 5 March 2008 (EST) Not A Rawr Sock 16:46, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Translation of deleted image so rawrawr doesn't sock again immediately: You are on appear offline dipshit, rawr can't respond to you. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:51, 31 October 2008 (EDT)